Face Down
by Bishoujo Sakura
Summary: This is a song fic for the song Face Down By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Sakura loved him, and he returned her feelings with violence, and even though someone's trying to save her, she won't listen to him...will she listen in time to save her life? oneshot


dIsClAiMeR: Ok, first off I don't own Naruto, and second off, I don't own the song "Face Down" By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Ok, I absolutely ♥ the song "Face Down" and for awhile I've wanted to write a story based on it, and I finally found the time for it, so here it is. I hope you enjoy! It's a short one-shot, but I think it's good, so please enjoy

Face Down

"Hey Skuara-chan...you know you drive me crazy..."

"Huh? What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"I mean... you drive me crazy..." Naruto sadly said to his closest friend as she sat at a vanity putting makeup on in a messy, ripped up apartment.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun..."

"I don't understand...Why do you still hang around here?"

"It's because...he says he loves me..." Sakura said in a sad unconvincing tone.

"I see what's going down Sakura-chan; you can't hide it from me." Naruto said as he looked around the messy apartment taking mental notes on the broken dishes and lamps on the ground, the turned over bed, the holes in the walls, and the bruises Sakura wears all over her body.

"You're covering up with makeup again...but I can still see that black eye..." Naruto said sadly a he stared at Sakura's week and bruised up figure. Sakura gasped and thought to herself "It'll never happen again..."

"I have to go Sakura-chan, please be strong, and please...come with me..." Sakura simply shook her head looking at the ground, and Naruto let out a sigh before leaving.

But as soon as Naruto left Sakura slammed her head against the table of the vanity and began to cry. She mumbled in her sleep, "But he swears he loves me..."

After an hour of crying to herself she went for a walk, and made her way to a park with a small river running through it. She made her way to the river and stood on a bridge watching the water. She began to cry again when Naruto came up behind her and told her "A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect" as one of Sakura's tears hit the water doing just that.

Naruto gently grabbed his friends shoulder and turned her so she could look him in the eye. "Every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever you will surely drown." Sakura could do nothing but stare into his eyes as she soaked this information up. "Sakura, you've almost drowned, I know you're strong, but you can't take much more of this." "But...he said..." "Sakura-chan! Listen to yourself...you're...you're..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence; he walked away before he said anything more. As he walked away he simply told her "Head my lecture..."

And in the next instant Sakura was on the ground due to a heavy hit of the man who loved her so much. He smacked her out of the blue and made her bleed from the mouth, and she didn't even scream. She was too used to this, and if she screamed it would only get worse. "What's wrong with you girl?" He asked, "You're not to leave the apartment with other men!" He kicked her out of anger and knocked her into the river below. "I'm right you fucking whore!" the man yelled as he ran off the bridge and into the water to deliver more damage.

'If you wade around forever you will surely drowned...' Naruto's words popped into her head, and for the first time in her life, she ran out of the water, and out of her lover's way, but all in vein as he only followed her. He grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the stomach, harder then he had ever done before. She fell to the ground coughing up blood, and in tears. The man stared at her like she was a bug he was about to squish.

"This...doesn't hurt..." She mumbled to herself trying to be strong like Naruto told her to be. However the man herd and only responded by stepping on her head forcing her face to the ground. Face down in the dirt; she said "This doesn't hurt..."

The man was then ripped off her by Naruto. "Do you feel like a man when you push her around Sasuke?" Naruto yelled as he punched Sasuke in the face breaking his nose. They continued to fight, and Sakura tried her best to stand up, only to fall back to the ground. "Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?" Naruto asked as he held Sasuke by the neck and looked him straight in the eye. "One day she will tell you that she's had enough. It's coming round again." Naruto yelled as he threw punches and received them.

Naruto gave him one last punch and pushed him to the ground, and stepped on his head forcing it down in the dirt. As he stood on Sasuke's head he told him "Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end. As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. Face down in the dirt, doesn't it hurt? I think she's had enough."

Then Naruto walked over to Sakura, whose face was covered in dirt, and she told him "I think I've had enough..."

I hope you enjoyed! Please review my story! Thank you very much for your time!


End file.
